Torrid Tuesdays
by T'Key'la
Summary: Written for 1-Million-Words on LiveJournal. This is Torrid Tuesday #1. Prompt was "Welcome back from your vacation/deployment/coma!" I chose B: Deployment. PWP. Steve/Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Danny had dried his hands and opened the door to the bathroom, ready to return to his desk to try and get through the rest of this day. That would make it one day closer to…

All thoughts flew from his head when he saw STEVE waiting in the hallway. He was leaning causally against the opposite wall, his green camouflage hat at a jaunty, entirely non-regulation angle.

"Oh. My. God," was all Danny could think to say.

"Hey," Steve said, drawing the word out. "Miss me?"

"Oh my God," Danny repeated, reaching out and forcibly dragging Steve inside the bathroom. "What are you doing here?" Danny asked, touching his chest and arms and face to make sure he was real.

"I work here, last I checked," Steve laughed before leaning down to cover Danny's gapping mouth with his. The kiss held all the bent up emotion and need and love that had been kept at bay for the past two weeks.

"You weren't due back for two more days," Danny said, scrambling at Steve's buttons. They had to come undone. They were buttons. But his fingers were shaking so hard, he couldn't make them work. "Get naked. Now."

"We're in the office bathroom," Steve laughed, kissing Danny again.

"I don't care. I want you. I want you right now. Get naked or we're going to figure out how to fuck fully clothed."

"What is this language?" Steve asked, pulling his outside shirt up over his head. His green tee quickly followed as Danny shed his clothes with equal alacrity.

"That's what happens when your husband up and leaves you for two weeks. All you can think about is him getting home so you can have your way with his body," Danny told him, pressing their naked bodies tight together. Steve was up against the bathroom door, crouching enough that Danny could kiss him with breaking his neck or his toes. "How did you get off reserves early?"

"I pulled the honeymoon card," Steve said, reaching down for two handfuls of Danny's luscious ass. "My C.O. said my head seemed to elsewhere and maybe calling me up for training after being married only six weeks was not in my best interest or the best interest of the U.S. Navy."

"Are you in trouble?" Danny asked between kisses. He couldn't get enough of Steve's taste, his mouth, him.

"Nope. I got it all done. I'm in the clear," Steve assured him, using his height to his advantage. He lifted Danny enough to prop him on the counter, Danny not protesting as he normally would at being manhandled. Even if he were going to protest, Steve's kissing bites down Danny's body would have stopped the words. The swipe of Steve's hot tongue over the tip of Danny's erection completely short circuited his brain.

"Oh God," Danny said, trying to bury his fingers in Steve's hair. But it was too short. He could only hold tight as Steve engulfed him, his mouth heaven, Danny's body quivering. "Don't want to come this way."

"Mmm…" Steve hummed around him, looking up at Danny through his ridiculous eyelashes. "How do you want to come?"

"With your hard cock up my ass, where it belongs," Danny demanded.

"I hope you don't use this language around Gracie," Steve laughed, licking Danny's erection again and sucking on it just enough to keep his attention. As if there was any chance Danny could think of anything other than Steve.

"Shut up. Please in the name of all that is holy tell me you have lube in one of your multitudinal pockets."

"Multitudinal?" Steve repeated, laughing as he reached over for his discarded uniform pants.

"Hurry up. Hurry up," Danny protested, one hand wrapped tight around his erection. The sight of Steve naked and hard was almost enough to have him coming without further assistance.

"So impatient," Steve teased, coating his hand then his erection with plenty of lube. "You going to stay there?"

Danny shook his head, his body quivering as he slid off the counter to turn and face the mirror. He leaned his elbows on the cabinet glad that there was enough space for him to lean on it without having to use the sink for support. He liked that the position let him see Steve as Steve studied him. It pleased him to note that Steve hadn't lost weight while he'd been gone. He looked fit and healthy and delicious.

"What are you thinking?" Steve asked as he kissed down Danny's spine, a single finger slipping inside Danny's body. As much as they wanted this, care needed to be taken after two weeks apart.

"How beautiful you are. How much I missed you," Danny admitted, backing up in search of more. "Don't be so delicate. I'm fine. I need you."

"I won't hurt you," Steve said, adding a second finger and making Danny moan.

"Please," Danny protested, raising up on his toes as though that would get him what he wanted that much sooner.

"I'm coming," Steve assured him, removing his fingers and lining up his weeping erection. He moaned in pure bliss as he entered Danny's body, the heat only adding to his need. "Oh yes."

"Don't just stand there," Danny said, shifting his hips in an effort to get Steve to move. "I need you."

"I know what you need," Steve promised, reaching below Danny's body to grasp his erection. Their eyes met in the mirror, both of them breathless and dry-mouthed. There was something intensely intimate about watching their love-making in the mirror, an experience they had never before had. They had made love in a lot of places but never in front of a mirror.

"We're doing this again," Danny said giving voice to what they were both thinking.

"Not here. At home," Steve said, his hips settling into familiar, staccato movements. Danny didn't try to keep up, relaxing into Steve's motions and feeling all of it.

"Yeah. At home," Danny agreed finally, wondering if either of them knew what it was they were discussing. "Why didn't you call? I'd have come get you."

"We'd be doing this in the car. At the base," Steve reminded him, biting his back before licking over the sting of it.

"Oh right," Danny said, reaching back to rest his hand on Steve's arm.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Steve promised, stroking Danny even more firmly.

"Uhn…" Danny said, the sensations building in the base of his spine. He was almost there and knew Steve was as well. When Steve thrust hard one…two…three more times, it was all over for them both. Danny's body turned into jello as Steve lay over him. They were panting in synch, their hearts beating loud enough for all of Oahu to hear.

"I missed you," Steve finally managed to whisper into Danny's ear.

"I would have never guessed," Danny said, sighing when Steve slipped free of his body. He slowly straightened, supported by Steve standing behind him. "Well. That's…disgusting," he said when he saw the mess they'd made of the bathroom counter.

Steve shrugged, turning Danny around to kiss him. "Let's clean up then I'll let you take me to dinner."

"You'll _let_ me?" Danny said in supposed indignation. "You'll let me."

"Yep," Steve said with a disarming smile, one that always worked on Danny. And this time was no different.

"I'm never going to be able to look Kono and Chin in the eye again," Danny said as they tidied themselves and the bathroom.

"I sent them home when I got here," Steve assured him. "They were out of their offices as soon as they spotted me."

"Good," Danny said, reaching up for another kiss before they got dressed. "Welcome home, sailor."

"Good to be back," Steve said with a smile and another kiss, a reminder why it had been so hard for him to leave in the first place.


	2. Torrid Tuesday 2: Abs

Steve was in the garage, pretending to fix the Marquis. Danny let him have at it, knowing deep in his heart that the car would never run. No point in being the one to destroy Steve's illusions that he could, in fact, do _anything_.

It was a cool spring day, to Danny's delight. So he was sitting in the door of the garage, enjoying the bright sunshine and fresh breeze scented with the tropical smells he'd encountered nowhere else. With nothing else to do, he was leafing through a celebrity magazine he assumed Mary had left behind after her latest, patented whirlwind visits. The pages were full of ridiculously beautiful people doing ridiculously mundane things – beautifully.

He turned the page and there it was – the second most perfect set of abs he'd ever gazed upon. Or maybe they were the _most_ perfect. The abs by which all other muscles would henceforth be judged.

Danny looked from the magazine to Steve who was standing up, scratching his head, staring down at the engine as though its refusal to run was a personal affront.

"Take off your shirt," Danny said, glancing back down at the magazine.

"What?" Steve said, turning his focus on Danny instead of recalcitrant spark plugs and carburetors.

"Your shirt. Take it off," Danny said, waving a hand in the general direction of the faded blue tank top Steve was wearing. It showed off to perfection Steve's tats but sadly hid his six-pack abs. "Off – off – off."

"What?" Steve asked again, tilting his head to one side as though that would magically make sense of Danny's words.

"Just take it off," Danny said, rounding the car to tug at the bottom of the tank. Steve allowed him to pull it up and over his head, a quizzical expression still on his face.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as Danny glanced down at the magazine and then back to Steve.

"Hmm…" Danny said, touching Steve's muscular muscles, rock hard under his palm.

"Who is that?" Steve asked, using his wrench to point at the anonymous model.

"No idea," Danny said, turning from the magazine back to study Steve. "Nope."

"No what?" Steve asked, watching Danny. Danny's eyes were glazing over, the tip of his tongue tracing the edge of his lips. Steve knew that look. It meant that very soon he was going to get lucky.

"You still win," Danny said, putting both hands on Steve's abs. "Yep. You win. Which means I do too."

"Didn't know it was a contest," Steve said, leaning down to kiss Danny's tempting lips.

"Wouldn't matter if it was. You'd still win," Danny assured him, standing up on his toes to kiss him again. "What do you say we take this some place horizontal where we can continue to compare muscular development?"

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Steve laughed, putting down the wrench and following Danny inside for a delightful afternoon of study on human musculature in action and at rest.


	3. Torrid Tuesday 3: One and Done

"I didn't order this," Danny said when the bartender set a huge, blue drink in front of him, complete with a wedge of pineapple and a festive umbrella.

"He did," the bartender said, nodding toward the tall, dark haired man leaning against the far end of the bar. He was trying for casual but not succeeding, his body coiled and spring-loaded.

"I see," Danny said, looking at the drink before looking back up at the bartender.

"He mentioned that his end of the bar has an excellent view," the bartender said with a wink.

"I bet it does," Danny agreed, picking up his drink to take it where the man was standing. "Thank you," Danny said, saluting the man with the glass.

"You're welcome," the man responded. Danny's trained eye took instant note of the eyelashes that didn't stop, the muscles straining the man's blue shirt, and the eyes that couldn't decide what color they wanted to be.

"Navy right?" Danny said, sipping the drink as the man took a pull from his beer.

"Yeah," he responded, measuring Danny as Danny did the same.

"Assigned here?"

"On leave," the man corrected. The way he said it told Danny all he needed to know about how unhappy the man was about being in Hawaii. "You?"

"My ex moved with my daughter to this sand covered hell hole," Danny said.

"Most people think of Hawaii as paradise," he said, his laugh rich and more attractive then it had any right to be. Much like the man himself.

"Most people don't give up their jobs and their homes to move half way across the world," Danny pointed out.

"Yeah. Name's Steve."

"Danny," he responded, looking up again at him. "I'm flattered, I really am. But 95% of the patrons of this bar are straining their eyes humping you. Why me?"

Steve laughed again, looking down at Danny. "You always this up-front?"

"Pretty much."

Steve nodded at that. "I'm not interested in 95% of the bar. Some I know. Some I don't want to know."

"Ah," Danny said. "You're looking for one and done."

"That a problem?" Steve asked.

"How do you know you're my type?" Danny asked, finally smiling up at this handsome stranger who he was thinking was about to be so much more.

"You're standing here," Steve replied.

"There is that," Danny confirmed. "I also happen to be staying here until I find an apartment. Would you like to see the view from my room? It overlooks the most interesting parking lot."

"I love parking lots," Steve said, putting his empty bottle down on the bar. "You have the necessities in this hotel room of yours?"

"I'm interested in you but not that interested," Danny told him as they went to the elevator. "If we were looking at more than one, I'd find those things."

"That's fair," Steve agreed, leaning closer than necessary when they were in the elevator. Danny liked the heat that radiated off of him, the way that he smelled, the way that he was built. There wasn't anything about this stranger that Danny didn't appreciate far more than he should.

They didn't bother with small talk as Danny led them down the hall and into his hotel room.

"Nice digs," Steve said, admiring the view from the balcony that was in fact mostly ocean.

Danny shrugged, joining him in front of the sliding glass doors. "My ex's husband's paying."

"Conscience money?"

"Something like that," Danny said, turning to face him. "How long are you here?"

"Only a couple more days," Steve said, looking down at him. He slowly approached until he could cover Danny's mouth with his own. The kiss was a slow exploration of tastes and sensations, both welcome and leaving them wanting more. Danny took hold of Steve's well muscled arms, pulling him toward the bedroom. They managed to kiss and disrobe, their breath mingling as they refused to move apart.

"Oh my," Danny said when he got his first real look at all of Steve. "You are…wow."

"Thanks. I guess," Steve laughed, leaning down to kiss Danny again. "You shouldn't wear quite so many clothes. They don't do you justice."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I want to be hit on by a Greek God Army boy," Danny said, guiding him to the bed.

"Navy," Steve corrected, crawling on top of Danny and enjoying the hard compact body under his.

"Whatever," Danny said. He couldn't help but squirm when Steve shifted, kissing a trail of warmth down his body.

Steve enjoyed the texture of the blond curls covering every inch of Danny, especially the thick patch at the base of his hardening erection. He buried his fingers in it as he licked up the side of Danny's cock. "I'm going to blow you. That a problem?"

"It'll be a problem if you don't hurry the hell up," Danny said, raising his hips in encouragement.

Steve smiled as he engulfed Danny, enjoying the feeling of fullness, the familiar yet new tastes. The sounds of encouragement coming from the top of the bed was also incentive to make it last as long as he could.

"Dear God," Danny said, one hand buried in his short cropped hair. "You learn this in the Navy?"

Steve laughed around him, going up and down with expert timing, Danny unable to hold back. He came, the orgasm embarrassingly quick. But Steve didn't seem to mind as he kissed his way back up.

"My turn," Danny breathed when he could, pushing Steve onto his back and returning the favor, Steve squirming and begging and panting. There may have been a few threats mingled in but Danny ignored them, concentrating on providing Steve as much pleasure as he'd received. "Mmm," Danny sighed when Steve had come, the satisfaction for them both making their hearts race.

As soon as Steve had caught his breath and his heart had slowed to nearly normal, he reluctantly left Danny's overheated body and redressed in his blue shirt and cargos.

"You have to go already?" Danny asked, watching his beautiful body until it disappeared from view.

"I do," Steve said. "I have to get back."

Danny nodded, looking up at him, the regret on Steve's face a mirror to that on Danny's. Not regret for what they had done but for what they could never do again.

"All right," Danny said. "Thanks again for the drink."

"Thanks for accepting it," Steve said, leaning down for a last kiss before leaving without a backward glance.

Five months later, Steve nearly shot Danny before he recognized him over the hood of the Marquis. There hadn't been a day that he didn't think about his one night stand with the blond stranger, regretting that he'd never see him again. He sure never expected to find him investigating his father's murder.

"Well," Danny said as he slowly holstered his gun. "This is awkward."


End file.
